Problem: The price of a visit to the dentist is $\$50$. If the dentist fills any cavities, an additional charge of $\$100$ per cavity gets added to the bill. If the dentist finds $n$ cavities, what will the cost of the visit be? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$.
Let's see what happens as the number of cavities increases: Cavities Cost of dentist visit ${0}$ $50 + 100 \cdot {0} = 50$ ${1}$ $50 + 100 \cdot {1} = 150$ ${2}$ $50 + 100 \cdot {2} = 250$ Cavities Cost of dentist visit ${n}$ $50 + 100 \cdot {n} = 50 + 100n$ The answer: $50 + 100n$